A Funeral Of The Heart
by The Alkaeni
Summary: Era una cálida tarde de septiembre, el sol brillaba brindando calor a las personas que estaban reunidas, era un bello día de otoño, menos para él y las personas que ahí estaban reunidas. En otro momento, ese hubiera sido un día perfecto para ir de día campo, y a pesar de estar en un campo, ese día no era perfecto para él o para las personas reunidas ahí.


N.A. Recomiendo escuchar "The Funeral of hearts" de HIM ( watch?v=E_4TZNeBuZw).

Funeral of Hearts.

«She was the wind carrying in

All the troubles and fears, you, for years, tried to forget.

He was the fire, restless and wild

And you were like a moth to that flame. »

Era una cálida tarde de septiembre, el sol brillaba brindando calor a las personas que estaban reunidas, era un bello día de otoño, menos para él y las personas que ahí estaban reunidas. En otro momento, ese hubiera sido un día perfecto para ir de día campo, y a pesar de estar en un campo, ese día no era perfecto para él o para las personas reunidas ahí.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba ahí, acompañado de Scorpius y Rigel, sus dos pequeños hijos, el niño de cinco años y la niña de apenas siete meses de edad estaban ahí, esperando junto con su padre a que mamá apareciera de algún lugar, Draco les había dicho que se había ido de viaje, y Scorpius contaba las horas para que su madre volviera, jalaba a su padre del pantalón, rogándole que volvieran a su casa, pues su madre volvería y no los iba a encontrar, sin embargo, el pobre niño no sabía que ella jamás la volvería a ver.

El rubio mayor sostenía a su hija bebé en un brazo, mientras que con la mano que le quedaba libre, sostenía la manita de su hijo mayor, la niña que estaba profundamente dormida en el hombre de su padre hacía que el recuerdo de la mujer por la que lloraba en ese momento se avivara y, por ende, las heridas que ella había dejado detrás se hacían aún más fuertes. Por un segundo odió a la preciosa castaña sabelotodo de la que se había enamorado desde el quinto año de su vida escolar, la odió por haberlo traicionado, por haberlo abandonado cuando ella juró quedarse con él siempre, lo juró frente a un altar, frente a un dios que en ese momento parecía estar ciego y sordo.

Ahora, Draco no sólo se había quedado como padre soltero a cargo de dos niños que le recordaban inmensamente a ella, también se había quedado con la carga de tratar de explicarle a un muy desesperado Scorpius y a una muy curiosa Rigel que su madre no volvería. Sería sencillo para Rigel asimilarlo, pues no recordaría a su madre; pero Scorpius era harina de otro costal, el niño adoraba a su madre y el mundo del pequeño se derrumbaría apenas escuchara que su madre nunca volvería, el pobre niño se volvería loco al enterarse de esa verdad… y también la odió por eso, no obstante, él la amaba más que a su propia vida y por ese amor que profesaba por ella, haría de la situación algo más llevadero, todo por la memoria de los años más bonitos que había pasado junto a ella.

Nada había conmocionado más al mundo mágico que la boda secreta entre Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, nada salvo enterarse que para cuando se habían enterado de la boda, ellos llevaban ya tres años como marido y mujer. Draco sonrió ante el recuerdo, se habían casado un veintidós de noviembre en Yorkshire, a la boda sólo habían asistido la madre de Draco, los padres de Hermione y los amigos más cercanos de ambos, incluyendo a toda la familia Weasley. La decisión de ocultar su matrimonio había sido idea de ambos, pues aún existía la tensión post guerra y lo que menos deseaban era llevarse un susto.

Un pequeño jalón lo sacó de su ensueño, nuevamente Scorpius le pidió que se fueran a su casa, pues su mami no tardaría en llegar y él había dejado sus juguetes desordenados, quería que su mami se sintiera orgullosa de él porque su cuarto estuviera limpio; a Draco se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sólo se agachó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, ¿Cómo le diría al pequeño que su madre no volvería? El corazón se le estrujó y le prometió que volverían pronto, sólo debían esperar a que terminara.

Ni Hermione ni Draco querían que nadie se enterara de su relación y mucho menos de su matrimonio, no por lo antes mencionado y por otra cosa especialmente; ellos amaban la privacidad en la que vivían, esa privacidad en la que no eran la heroína de guerra y el mortífago reivindicado, sino que eran sólo Draco y Hermione Malfoy, una pequeña familia que sólo buscaba superarse día con día y cuyo único objetivo era el de ser felices y amarse por toda la eternidad. Así llevaron una tranquila vida por tres años y eran felices, mas no hay secreto que dure cien años y Hermione quedó embarazada de Scorpius.

Los primeros meses, todo había fluido con normalidad, hasta que, un día, alguien escuchó de boca del mismísimo Ronald Weasley que Hermione estaba esperando un hijo de Draco. Esa misma tarde, la noticia corrió como fuego por la pólvora, ergo, el profeta hizo una edición especial sobre eso e inventó infinidad de cosas para hacer de la noticia algo más interesante. Poco después, al verse hastiados por la prensa, los Malfoy dieron a conocer lo que estimaron preciso para saciar la curiosidad de la prensa y evitar que el estrés que provocaban a Hermione la pusieran en riesgo su vida o la del bebé.

Después de eso, tuvo que pasar un año para que los dejaran vivir como la pequeña familia que eran, al menos fuera de su casa, pues dentro, ya fuera con la madre de Draco o los padres de Hermione, ellos eran una pequeña familia feliz. Estaban sanos, se amaban y era lo único que les importaba.

Cinco años después del nacimiento de Scorpius, Hermione dio a luz a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y que portaba en los ojos el sello Malfoy, pues era poseedora de unos cálidos y curiosos ojos grises que parecían analizar cada cosa que eran capaces de ver. Draco se ponía nervioso todas las noches pues sabía que a medida en la que pasaban los días, su nena iría creciendo y no deseaba para nada que su pequeñita creciera. Hermione, por su parte se divertía diciéndole que habría muchos hombres detrás de su hija a lo que él respondía que la encerraría en una torre apenas cumpliera doce años.

Por ese tiempo, la familia Malfoy fue plenamente feliz. No importaba que tan pesado estuviera el día para ambos o que cansados estuvieran, siempre tenían tiempo para su familia, jugaban, cantaban, bailaban… y aunque también tuvieran sus altibajos, ellos sabían resolver cada una de las adversidades que se les presentaban y eran felices así, en su pequeña burbuja de efímera felicidad.

«Love's the funeral of hearts

And an ode for cruelty,

When angels cry blood on flowers of evil…

In bloom. »

Sin embargo, la vida es efímera y todos los momentos buenos o malos también lo son y siete meses después del nacimiento de su segunda hija, Draco lo aprendió a la mala, pues un buen día, su amada Hermione desapareció dejando como rastro la señal del señor oscuro pintada con lo que parecía ser sangre en el suelo de su casa. Draco fue inmediatamente al ministerio de magia y pidió la ayuda de Harry Potter, así que él, Harry y Ron junto con un pequeño grupo de aurores fueron a buscar a Hermione. Debido a la aparente amenaza, Harry envió a un grupo de aurores a cuidar la casa de Narcissa pues los niños estaban con ella y lanzó una alarma de que había mortífagos sueltos, aunque ya hubieran pasado casi quince años del final de la guerra.

Los chicos se movieron rápido y pronto llegaron a un cementerio, el mismo que había presenciado el regreso del señor tenebroso, ahí se encontraba Hermione, tendida sobre lo que parecía ser un pentagrama, en el pasto, ella yacía ahí. Los brazos extendidos y llenos de sangre, los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de miedo y una agonizante respiración, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de que empezara una pelea mágica, pues los mortífagos eran mucho menos que los aurores, sin embargo habían sido más que Hermione.

Draco, al ver a su esposa, corrió hacia ella y la apartó de donde la tenían tendida, revisaba sus puntos vitales, eran tenues, pero aún existían. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, la llevó a San Mungo, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, pues apenas la pusieron en una camilla lo último que se escuchó de ella fue: "Draco, cuídalos mucho, cuídate mucho y se feliz, Draco te amo". Y había sido así como la vida de Hermione Jean Malfoy se había extinguido.

«The heretic seal, beyond divine,

A prayer to a God who's deaf and blind.

The last rites for souls on fire,

Three little words and a question "Why?" »

Era una cálida tarde de septiembre, el sol brillaba brindando calor a las personas que estaban reunidas, era un bello día de otoño, menos para él y las personas que ahí estaban reunidas. En otro momento, ese hubiera sido un día perfecto para ir de día campo, y a pesar de estar en un campo, ese día no era perfecto para él o para las personas reunidas ahí. Había pasado un día apenas desde la muerte de Hermione, nadie se atrevía a decir que la heroína de guerra había sido asesinada.

En esa cálida tarde de septiembre, mientras el sol iluminaba y calentaba inútilmente a las personas ahí reunidas, la misa terminó y Hermione Jean Malfoy fue enterrada en el panteón de los Malfoy.

En esa cálida tarde de septiembre, mientras el sol iluminaba y calentaba inútilmente a las personas ahí reunidas, la misa terminó y Hermione Jean Malfoy fue enterrada en el panteón de los Malfoy sobre su féretro cayeron miles de rosas, libros y dos de los peluches de sus hijos.

En esa cálida tarde de septiembre, mientras el sol iluminaba y calentaba inútilmente a las personas ahí reunidas, la misa terminó y Hermione Jean Malfoy fue enterrada en el panteón de los Malfoy sobre su féretro cayeron miles de rosas, libros y dos de los peluches de sus hijos. En esa cálida tarde de septiembre, no sólo se despedían de una amiga, una amante, una hija, los hermanos Scorpius y Rigel se despedían de la madre que los adoraba más que a su propia vida.

En esa cálida tarde de septiembre, mientras el sol iluminaba y calentaba inútilmente a las personas ahí reunidas, la misa terminó y Hermione Jean Malfoy fue enterrada en el panteón de los Malfoy sobre su féretro cayeron miles de rosas, libros y dos de los peluches de sus hijos. En esa cálida tarde de septiembre, no sólo se despedían de una amiga, una amante, una hija, los hermanos Scorpius y Rigel se despedían de la madre que los adoraba más que a su propia vida. En esa cálida noche de septiembre, Draco Lucius Malfoy no sólo enterraba al amor de su vida…

En esa cálida tarde de septiembre, mientras el sol iluminaba y calentaba inútilmente a las personas ahí reunidas, la misa terminó y Hermione Jean Malfoy fue enterrada en el panteón de los Malfoy sobre su féretro cayeron miles de rosas, libros y dos de los peluches de sus hijos. En esa cálida tarde de septiembre, no sólo se despedían de una amiga, una amante, una hija, los hermanos Scorpius y Rigel se despedían de la madre que los adoraba más que a su propia vida. En esa cálida noche de septiembre, Draco Lucius Malfoy no sólo enterraba al amor de su vida… también enterraba a su corazón junto con su amada esposa.

-FIN-

¡Hola!

Soy Alkaeni y si les gustó esta historia, por favor háganmelo saber. Si les gustaría leer sobre algún tópico en específico, una pareja específica o alguna tempatica diferente, estoy abierta a sugerencias.

¡Un saudo y gracias por leerme y comentar su opinión!

Atte. Alkaeni.


End file.
